


Daddy

by tsktsks



Category: Free!
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7817821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsktsks/pseuds/tsktsks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short series of daddy kinks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Let's Talk

Irritable, on edge, tense, annoyed, and pissed off were all terms to describe your current mood as you dropped your bag onto the floor of your room and huffed out loud. Your eyes looked to the nearby lamp and you thought of two things when you saw it: first, you needed to turn it on so that there could be a bit more light into your room so that you could see better and two, you thought of grabbing it and just throwing it against the wall because damn it you were pissed off right now.

And although you would have liked nothing more than to smash that lamp (or just anything at all), reason compelled you to not lash out physically and just be passive aggressive about your irritation instead. So you closed open windows a little harder than you normally would, you put a little too much energy into the folding the laundry so they weren’t as neat as it normally would be, and you made the bed a bit sloppy because you honestly had no cares about neatness about anything at the moment.

Work had pissed you off, your family had pissed you off, the hot weather was pissing you off, and being accused of tasks that weren’t done good enough for other people (even though you had done it exactly according to their standards) had all just piled on top of you and you needed a day to finally be angry about it. An incident at work had finally made you fed up with holding everything in and now you just wanted to be pissed. And when you allowed yourself to be angry or irritated, you wore it openly and without a care until you finally calmed down.

You were angrily scrubbing at the surface of the kitchen countertop at some spot when your boyfriend had finally came home from work. Although you didn’t notice his presence right away because you were thinking of opening the kitchen window and tossing the toaster out even though the appliance had done nothing wrong to you. When you felt arms circle your waist and a nose press against your neck, you stopped scrubbing at the countertop but you weren’t relaxing against him like you normally would. “Welcome home Sousuke.” you greeted.

Strong arms squeezed you slightly and felt a kiss against your temple. “I’m back.”

There was no need for Sousuke to ask if something was wrong because he knew that you were angry if your aggressive cleaning was anything to go by. But he didn’t particularly like seeing you so pent up like this and not letting him know what was wrong. He had noticed that you were annoyed about some things for the past couple of days yet you always seemed to bounce back and put yourself in a good mood again so he figured that your annoyances might have been minor. So the fact that you were openly angry was quite a concern, especially since you wouldn’t say what was bothering you. And judging by your pout he wasn’t going to get to know right away because you weren’t going to let him. Not to mention that despite the wind outside, it was going to be a hot summer night and he knows that doesn’t help your mood either. You wanted to stew in your pissed off mood right now but Sousuke would be damned if he was going to let you be like this.

So he kissed your temple again and gently pulled you with him out of the kitchen, turning on the air conditioning along the way. You followed with no complaint but keeping your mouth shut about what you were angry about. Sousuke was silent as well when the two of you went up the stairs to your shared room, shutting the door gently behind the two of you and watching as you sat down on the computer desk chair. Arms crossed under your chest, your legs crossed and not looking at him were not good signs at all. He prayed silently that you would feel better and walked to you, kneeling before you and putting his hand on your thigh.

“You want to talk about it?” he asked even though he knew that it was a futile effort.

Just a simple shrug of your shoulders as an answer.

“You won’t feel better unless you talk about it, you know?”

Another shrug of your shoulders.

Yeah, just like he thought.

Sousuke slowly rubbed his hand up and down which was one way to try to get you to relax. Your shoulders dropped a little but there was very little change in your attitude, although you sent him a glance to let him know that you acknowledged his action. You said nothing as he slipped his hand under the sun dress you were wearing, letting it rest there and giving you the slightest hint of what he wanted to do.

Sousuke waited patiently; would you reject the advance or accept it?

He got his answer when you slowly pulled up the dress to show more of your legs to him.

You said nothing as you were pulled onto your feet, baring your neck to him when Sousuke bent down to kiss you. He pressed kisses to your neck, your hands holding onto his broad shoulders but quite giving way just yet. Not to say that you weren’t appreciating his effort to try to make you feel a little bit better but now you just weren’t sure if you were in the mood. But when Sousuke stepped back a little and took off his t-shirt, you changed your mind about not being in the mood. Who could not be in the mood with such a beautifully sculpted body in front of them?

Sousuke helped in taking off your dress and tossing it on the seat of the computer chair and then lifting you off your feet to carry you to the bed. He laid you on your back and started to kiss at your neck again with more vigor, biting gently and grinding himself against you slowly. He was using all the moves to try to get you in the mood and they were all working. He stopped grinding when he felt your hands at his belt but he didn’t stop kissing at your neck. When he felt the tug of his belt leave the loops of his pants, Sousuke quickly stood up from the bed to remove his pants and underwear while you quickly removed your own underwear and tossed them over the side of the bed.

Back on the bed, you were more than happy to receive a kiss on the lips from your boyfriend. You wanted to push him onto his back so that you could straddle him but there was no beating Sousuke’s strength. Down to your throat and in between your breasts he kissed before taking your right nipple into his mouth and sucking on it, all the while still grinding against you. You bit your bottom lip to stop the moan from coming out of your mouth, feeling him add a little bit of teeth before letting go. He gave the same treatment to your other breast and you grabbed the back of his head, pulling him off of you and looking into his teal eyes.

The both of you had been quiet for a while, not saying one word to another.

Sousuke decided to change that.

Without breaking eye contact with you, Sousuke brought his right hand and slowly rubbed the petals of your flower with his index and middle finger. He was pleased with how wet you were from just the bit of foreplay you two were doing. He leaned down and whispered into your ear, “Sit on my face.”

Face sitting always got you going and Souske was one of the few boyfriends you had that was willing to engage in it. And he also seemed to be the one most enthusiastic about it as well. And for Sousuke, the benefit of this position usually made you speak up at some point.

Grinding against one another seemed like a good idea earlier but sitting on your boyfriend’s face was an even better one. You loved to face the headboard so that you could have something to hold onto, grinding your mouth onto Sousuke’s and taking lead on how you would like to be licked. You took control of the position you were in, grinding against Sousuke’s mouth the way you liked it, holding onto the headboard for more support. There was only one hand that you felt that was holding you instead of two, so you looked back to see where the other one was.

Sousuke had his hand on his big cock, stroking himself up and down and his hand looking to be wet from precum. 

“Yes… yes, Sousuke…” you moaned out, your eyes shut and head thrown back. “Oh god… I want more please…”

Taking that as his cue, he slowly removed you off of him only to pull you onto his lap. Sousuke grasped his cock with one hand, his other hand holding your hip, and steadied you over his length, but not quite letting you down just yet. Instead he teased you (and himself) by using the tip of his cock to lightly press into the entrance of your hole but not quite pushing in. And when you tried to lower yourself down onto him, he’d push you close to his body so that his cock wasn’t aligned with your entrance. It had you whining and slapping his back in annoyance for not giving you what you want. “Sousuke, please!” you begged.

“You can beg better than that… come on, let me hear you.” he whispered into your ear.

You had to hold back the eye roll that you wanted to do but damn, if he wanted you to beg then you would beg. Pressing your forehead against Sousuke’s, you shut your eyes and slid your hands down his chest to feel the muscles that he worked so hard to achieve and maintain. The tip of his cock was still teasing you and you were just wishing that you would be filled up by your boyfriend right about now.

And you supposed if Sousuke wanted you to beg… you would take a different approach to it.

“Oh please… Please I need it…” you leaned in close to his ear and whispered hotly, “Daddy.”

There was a hitch in Sousuke’s breathing and you felt the hand that was on your hip squeeze you. He nosed your neck and growled out, “Say that again.”

Along with a light bite to his ear you whispered again, “Daddy… won’t you fill me with your big cock please?

You were surprised when you were laid down gently on your back and were looking up at your boyfriend. And you were so sure that he was going to give you what you wanted. A big hand smoothed up the side of your leg and you sighed happily at the sensation, shutting your eyes and ready to feel Sousuke push himself into you; you were more than ready for him.

“I don’t think Daddy is quite ready yet.” he smirked down at you.

Your eyes snapped open and you pouted up at him. Damn it, what more did this man want from you? And of all times for him to play the tease too…

Sousuke leaned down to kiss your knee with that damn smirk still on his face. “Tell me, what do you think Daddy wants? What will make him ready?”

Loaded question.

Did Daddy… er, Sousuke want a blowjob?

Maybe.

But you also weren’t so sure.

There were a hundred answers to that question.

With a coy smile you slid your hand down your belly and slowly pushed two fingers inside yourself, arching your back at your own touch. “What about this? Did you want me to touch myself Daddy?”

There was a pleased smile on Sousuke’s face at watching you touch yourself for him, his own hand stroking his cock again. Watching each other was fine but you got the feeling that your boyfriend wanted to hear you talk. “I am so wet for you Daddy. You know that you’re the only one I touch myself to? I want you to know that… you’re the only one. I want no one else but you inside of me, your fingers and your cock. Fuck I want you so bad…!”

You pulled your fingers out of yourself and presented them to Sousuke, who wasted no time in licking them individually and savoring your taste. “Are you ready now?” you asked breathily when you pulled your fingers away.

“Say it correctly.”

You tried your hardest to not roll your eyes. 

“Are you ready now…” you quickly pulled him down by the shoulders so that you could whisper in his ear again, “ _Daddy_?”

You didn’t even get a verbal response from Sousuke; all he did was hold your hips and start to slowly push himself into you. And when his pelvis met yours, you were barely given any time to catch your breath as Sousuke started to pound into you right away. To have something to hold onto, you tried to hold onto his hands that were gripping your hips but found that it just wasn’t enough. And you were lying away from the headboard so you tried to settle for holding onto his shoulders but found that you couldn’t hold onto him because of how sweaty he was.

But to be honest, on the bed and on your back wasn’t the position you were in the mood for.

“Sous- ” you almost called him out by his name but quickly corrected yourself before he could notice. “Daddy… fuck me on the… desk please.”

Sousuke stopped moving his hips and his eyes looked to the computer desk.

Quickly you were picked up by him and it took little time to get to the destination that you wanted to be at. At the very edge of the desk was where you were placed but Sousuke held onto you securely. He would have to after all; he was going to fuck the hell out of you, make the desk shake and have you screaming for him.

“Fuck (Name)…! Scream for me, just like that!” he grunted into your ear.

God, you always loved it when Sousuke fucked you like an animal!

The desk shook beneath you, contents on top of the desk were toppling off of the surface, and you could swear that if your boyfriend kept up the pace that the damn thing might just break against all the stress you were giving it. And you already had one incident where the two of you accidentally broke something from having rough sex and you honestly didn’t want to add another one to your record. Exciting as it was, you yourself didn’t really want to have to come up with a lie afterwards to cover up the story of why you broke the furniture.

“Daddy…! Daddy don’t stop!” you groaned, clutching onto Sousuke’s broad shoulders.

Sousuke certainly got what he wanted, which was getting you to talk or say something.

All you could focus on was the feeling of Sousuke’s cock inside you that you hardly noticed that he leaned down to try to talk in your ear. He gave you a slap on your ass that brought your attention to him and pulled back to look at him. “I think you came already, naughty thing.” he chuckled out. “Who said you could cum this soon?”

Your cheeks were bright red when you noticed that he was indeed right. You couldn’t believe that you had cum so early; it was no wonder you were feeling a little bit more sensitive as Sousuke pounded into you. “I… I…”

But Sousuke pressed his lips to yours, snapping his hips forward into you a few more times. You whined at the last thrust he gave to you, a little harder than he had probably meant to but it was the final one as he came inside you.

You still held onto Sousuke as he carried you off of the desk and back onto the bed you two shared. Slowly he slid himself out of you but stared for a few moments to watch his cum leak out of you. And satisfied with your orgasms and the sight, he laid back down beside you but not before leaning down to kiss your forehead. He laid his head on your shoulder, your arm accommodating him idly stroking his collarbones while his own hand rested on the inside of your thigh.

“Daddy, huh?” he chuckled. “Didn’t think you’d be into that.”

You let out your own laugh about this discovered fact about yourself. You certainly enjoyed it but just to be sure you asked, “You liked it too right? It wasn’t weird for you?”

Sousuke cupping you in between your legs gently was all the answer you needed before he put his hand in his previous position. His hand rubbed the inside of your thigh briefly and he asked you if you were ready to talk about what was bothering you earlier.

“Aw, Daddy doesn’t want to listen to my dumb problems.” you cooed to him in a baby voice before laughing at the ridiculous voice you made.

Sousuke moved to lay on his side so that he could look at you properly by propping his head up on his shoulder. “You know that Daddy is here for you no matter what.”

Touched by his sentiment, you brought your hand to the back of his neck so that you could pull him down to kiss you. You cuddled close to his body and recounted some of the frustrations that were bothering you earlier with Sousuke patiently listening, finally at ease that you were talking to him and letting him know what was bothering you.


	2. Little Black Dress

There were dozens of little black dresses in the club that he was in. Some longer than others and some shorter than others. Some of them with sleeves, without sleeves, off the shoulder, strapless, skin tight or flared at the waist, some with details, some of them plain, collars up to the neck or a plunging neckline, barebacked or with the slits on the side to show off a bit of skin on the waist. The point was along with the many other girls wearing clubbing dresses of other colors, there were plenty of girls wearing little black dresses of all different kinds as well, a fashion that would never ever go out of style.

Rin was sure that he had never seen two girls wear the same dress in the entirety of the time he had been there.

And there were plenty of girls wearing little back dresses that were trying to get his attention as he was staring out at the dance floor. He politely dismissed them because he had no interest in them. Out of all the little black dresses he had seen that night, yours in particularly looked good.

Well… you looked good just in general and that dress would look even better on the floor of his bedroom. Or the floor of your bedroom. Or maybe a hotel room.

Fuck he didn’t know which place was closer; he just knew that he wanted to have you right away.

Rin had yet to move from the stool he was sitting at for the past half hour, leaning his back against the bar with his drink already finished. He had been eyeing you ever since he spotted you in the crowd of dancing people, though sometimes he would lose track of you. But he always managed to find you in the crowd. Whether you were alone, with a group of friends, or with a date or boyfriend had been on his mind for a while. When different guys had danced with you, or some of them trying to dance with you, Rin ruled out that you were most likely not with a boyfriend or a date. Several girls also danced with you but he’d notice that when you’re having just enough fun, people would be willing to dance with just about anyone.

But he found it safe to assume that you were most likely with friends, some of the girls that had come up to you looking pretty friendly and you looking very familiar with them.

Personally Rin had no idea how you had so much energy to stay on the dance floor for the past 25 minutes but he knew that he couldn’t watch the entire time. At some point you were going to get tired or someone would whisk you away. So without any hesitance, Rin hopped off of his seat and walked onto the dance floor and towards you, luckily dancing by yourself. But his red eyes were quick to see several guys eyeing you as well and probably had the same idea as him.

But unlike those guys, they weren’t going to have the pleasure of your company tonight.

You were going to be Rin’s.

Your back was to him but just as he was a step away, you turned around and saw him standing before you. A brief up and down as you looked at Rin, pausing in your dancing and letting himself getting assessed, he felt victorious when you smiled at him and pulled him by the collar of shirt so that you could dance up close to him. He was curious as to who you were but in the middle of a dance floor with loud music pulsing all around isn’t always the best time to try to verbally acquaint yourself with someone.

Rin wasn’t honestly surprised to feel that you were a bit sweaty. Hell, he started to sweat the second he stepped onto the dance floor and the crowd of people occupying the space. But when had caught a whiff of your perfume when his nose brushed against the top of your head and he didn’t mind at all. He hoped that the mixed smell of his cologne and his sweat weren’t a bother for you as well. The song that was playing ended but quickly transitioned to a slightly slower song but something that you could sway to. You wound one arm across Rin’s shoulders, looking him in the eye and giving him a sultry smile as you swayed with him to the beat of the song. Rin smirked at you as he felt the first three buttons to his shirt coming undone. He let your hand wander underneath the fabric of his shirt and determined that you were happy with what you felt when you touched his chest. He didn’t see why you would be disappointed, seeing as his body was pretty damn hot (yes, he’s bragging about it).

Even though the song wasn’t over, you had pulled Rin off the dance floor and to some different part of the club. The music was loud almost everywhere you went but he had his doubts that you had pulled him aside to talk to him. And the hallway that you had brought him to was definitely not a place for just “chilling out” in each other’s company. True there were couples that were simply standing with each other and not doing anything yet, but no doubt action would go down at some point.

Where your destination was, Rin didn’t know. But he found an empty spot in the long hallway and quickly pressed you to it, both his hands on either side of your head as he looked down at you. He barely got a chance to look at your face because he was immediately pulled down by the collar of his shirt so that he could kiss you. But his eyes shut immediately at the feel of your soft lips and his hands found your waist to hold onto.

Yet at some point the kissing had gone into making out and suddenly you weren’t just pushed up the wall, you were being held against it with your legs hooked around Rin’s hips and Rin using those same hips to grind into you.

You pulled away from the kiss and Rin tried to follow your lips to continue it. But you stopped him by placing your hand over his mouth, smiling a bit at the confused expression on his face on why you weren’t letting him kiss you. “Your place or mine?” you asked, dropping your hand from Rin’s mouth.

He briefly licked his lips, moistening them for a moment and thought of where to go. “Wanna take a cab to my place?” he asked.

You nodded in answer and steadied yourself as you were let down on your feet. Smoothing down the little black dress you wore (which Rin was dying to rip off of you), you turned to him and told him to meet up at the front of the club. “I’ve gotta let my friends know that I’m leaving and get my things. I won’t be long.” you quickly informed him before giving him a quick kiss and turning on your heel. 

“Get us a cab while you’re at it!” he heard you yell when you were almost at the end of the hallway. It was amazing that he heard you yell that despite the music, even if in this hallway it was sightly quieter than out there in the actual dance floor.

And he managed to flag down a cab while waiting outside the club, having to calm the surly cab driver for holding him up. Well it was almost two in the morning so he didn’t blame him for being a little cranky. Keeping a careful eye on the entrance of the club, Rin waved his hand when he saw you exit and look left to right for him. He smiled at you when you found him and helped you into the cab, closing the door after himself and telling the cab driver where to drive to.

In the backseat of the cab, Rin definitely didn’t want to lose the fire that you and he had built while in the club and he leaned over to continue the kiss from earlier. And you were happy to receive it but both you and Rin snapped your heads towards the front where the cab driver yelled at the both of you to not do anything. It was understandable seeing as it was late at night and the guy probably regularly was toting around horny couples that were in a rush to frisk each other right away.

But you and Rin definitely weren’t going to just sit in the backseat and hold hands.

No you sat shoulder to shoulder, not looking at one another and just staring ahead. Rin’s hand came to rest itself on the top of your thigh and you reciprocated the action. His fingers teased the hem of your dress, pushing some of the fabric up to reveal a little bit more skin that he was aching to see and touch. In return you cupped him in between his legs and turned your head to give him an innocent smile. Rin knew that you could feel that he was getting hard for you and he smirked at you as his fingers went up your dress and lightly touched the fabric of your panties, happy to feel that you were as excited as he was.

Finally the cab stopped in front of Rin’s apartment, the cab driver turning to tell the both of you the fare. Rin scrambled through his pockets to find his wallet and you dug through your purse to help pay. Once the fare was paid the two of you practically ran out of the cab, your hands all over Rin’s body and Rin hooking an arm around your waist while using his other to grab at key to open the front door to his apartment building.

One open door, two floors up, and one door down to the right and Rin was pressed against the front door inside his apartment with you against his body. His hands cupped your arse while your own hands were around his neck as the two of you kissed. You groaned when one of his hands slipped under your dress and hooked it on the band of your underwear, tugging it down as much as he could.

Catching this, you stepped away from Rin to pull down your underwear yourself. And while you were also bent down to take unbuckle the straps of your heels after your panties came off, Rin easily slipped off his shoes and pulled his shirt over his head.

Ah yes, you two were doing the cliché trail of clothes to the bedroom.

Shoes off at the door, Rin’s shirt is thrown down next, your underwear stuffed into your cross body purse which you left by your shoes (so that you don’t forget you told him), his socks and belt, then his pants and lastly he was in his underwear when you had reached the destination of his bedroom. Rin helped you out of your dress and when you took off your bra, he had taken off the last remaining bit that was keeping him from the both of you being nude together.

When you went to Rin, he lifted you off your feet and your legs were wrapped around his hips again as he carried you to the foot of the bed. You gasped when Rin bit at your neck, your body hot as he sucked at the skin before sinking his teeth again into your flesh which was quickly becoming sensitive. When he felt your hand tug at the roots of his hair he knew that he was doing the right thing.

But he was surprised when you pulled back and pushed him down, giving him a quick kiss on the mouth before kissing down his body. Lower and lower you moved, down to his chest and past his belly button until you were in between his legs, licking his erection up and down to moisten it.

Rin sat up and watched you, the way you licked at his cock from the base to the tip and how you seemed to be rubbing his thighs in appreciation… Well he definitely thought that his legs were pretty damn good and within the top five of the favorite parts of his body.

But back to you.

“Pretty good at this, aren’t you?” he asked as he tucked some hair behind your ear. “And you’re pretty eager there too.”

You simply looked up at him before swallowing his erection in your mouth, causing Rin to curse out loud. He had to fight back the string of curses that he wanted to let out, all of which were supposed to be in appreciation of your current service to him. True it was his home and he could have sworn as much as he pleased but he wasn’t sure how you would react to it. So he fought to keep his breathing in check and watch your head bob up and down on his cock.

“Fuck… god damn you’re too good… too good…” Rin trailed off before realizing something. “What’s your name? What do I call you?”

One last suck and you pulled off of Rin’s cock with a smack, licking your lips and pushing your hair out of your face. But you put one hand on his erection so that he wouldn’t lose it and began to stroke it. “What do I call you?” you countered.

Oh, so you were playing that game.

An all too eager grin came onto his face, revealing his sharp teeth.

“Call me Daddy.”

And there was no mistaking the light in your eyes when he said that.

“Alright _Daddy_ , what do you want me to do?”

“Why don’t you come here in my lap?” he purred.

You don’t see how you could resist him when he had asked that way.

Locked in another passionate kiss when you put yourself in Rin’s lap, your fingers were pulling at the roots of his hair while his hands smoothed up and down your back, following the curve of your spine before sliding back down to cup your rear end. He couldn’t help the grin that came onto his face when you let out a small whimper of pleasure when he had done so. Playing with your ass was nice but he was aching to play with something else…

“Oh god…!” you whimpered when you felt two of Rin’s fingers trace the lips of your pussy along with the added nips to your neck. “Daddy… Daddy please don’t tease me!”

Oh begging… Rin was liking this…

“Oh but princess, Daddy is loving how needy you’re getting and he’d like to hear you beg some more.” Rin leered and bit down on your neck again, adding another mark to the collection he was leaving on your neck. “But I admit, feeling how wet you are also makes me not want to wait also. Tell me, do you want me to fuck this pretty cunt with my fingers?”

You nodded eagerly and clutched on RIn’s shoulders, your fingernails leaving crescent marks on his skin but adding a nice sting to his arousal. 

So Rin put you on your back and lied beside you, propped up on one arm while the other one had pushed two fingers into your welcoming cunt. It was warm and wet inside you and you needed to loosen up just a little more for him. “You looked so sexy in your little black dress back in the club. So fucking hot, did you have any idea how many looks you were getting around you? All those guys that were staring at you and it seemed like you didn’t have a clue. You were just so caught up in your own little world on that dance floor, weren’t you?”

His words were registering into your mind but you could hardly find the voice to respond back because of Rin’s fingers pumping in and out of you. Any sound that came out of your mouth was simply a cry of pleasure, moving your hips to try to get his fingers deeper into you.

“I bet lots of guys wanted to take that dress off of you, I have no doubt about it.” Rin continued on, “I bet they thought they could get your dress off of this beautiful body, but here you are in my bed with your dress on _my floor_. Hn, if only I could rub this in their faces. Would you like that princess? Have me show all those guys how willing you were to let me take off your dress instead of them?”

And yes, this time he was expecting an answer from you. So when you hadn’t said anything in response he pushed his fingers almost knuckle deep inside you but not pulling them out, causing your body to tense for a moment from the sudden force of his fingers. You whined and looked up pathetically at Rin, your eyes begging him to not stop. “Daddy…”

“Answer me princess.”

You were trying to gain some of your sense together to say something, but you had only vaguely heard the last few sentence the man beside you had said. “Only you… no one else could do this to me like you do…”

Pleased with your response even though it didn’t really answer any of his last few questions. But he did reward you by curling his fingers ever so slightly…

“Fuck!” You cursed when RIn had brushed the tips of his fingers stimulated your G-spot. “Fuck… no more fingers… your cock… I need it…”

Rin was painfully hard now too, but he just wanted to hear you just a little bit more before he sank himself into that sweet body of yours. “Need who?”

“You, Daddy… I need you inside me.”

Rin helped you to sit up and you were lax in his hold as he moved to get you in the position that he wanted. Pretty as you were and wanting to look at your face was what Rin wanted, but he knew he could fuck you deeper if he got you from behind. So he you face the headboard and lifted your ass in the air, his hands rubbing appreciatively on your body while you found a comfortable position for your arms.

Breathing in and out slowly, Rin pushed his cock inside you, carefully holding you in place until his pelvis met against your body. He gave you a moment to get adjusted before asking, “How do you feel ?”

“Oh Daddy…” you moaned into the sheets.

Now how could he hold himself back after hearing that?

You and him barely exchanged words to each other, except for you occasionally demanding that he either go faster or harder. Other than those demands you and Rin were either grunting, groaning, moaning, or cursing. His hips slapped against your backside, it wasn’t painful but you could tell by the force that your ass would be a little rosy and he wasn’t even spanking-

Rin gave you a sharp smack to your ass.

Oh never mind, maybe your ass was going to get red after all if Rin kept on doing that to you.

Somehow you had managed to get yourself on your hands, grasping the headboard with one hand and the other clutching the sheets. “Daddy! Fuck, Daddy…! I think I’m gonna cum!”

“Cum for Daddy, that’s it. Cum for Daddy. Cum for me. Cum. For. Me.” Rin had emphasized those last few words with his hips, sharply smacking them against you every time he pushed himself into you. He groaned and leaned down to bite on your shoulder, muffling his groan as he came with you. He left his own little crescent shaped marks on your hips as he emptied himself into your body.

Your body dropped down on the bed, too exhausted to hold yourself up anymore and groaned as Rin had pulled out of you. He trailed kisses up your spine and to the back of your neck, his hands smoothing up and down your sides, gently tickling and making you laugh a little. Rin was pleased when you turned your head as he moved up to kiss at your cheek before lying down on the opposite side of you. His bed was made only for one but it managed to fit the both of you comfortably for the rest of the night.

And when he had woken up at two in the morning, Rin couldn’t help but think that he had wasted a morning sleeping in but also knew that he probably needed to sleep in after last night.

Looking around his room, he saw that your little black dress was gone and the clothes he wore last night were neatly folded on top of his dresser along with a little note on top.

Sitting up, he rolled his shoulders back and heard the pleasant sound of his bones creaking a little bit. Decency be damned because he was in his own home, he walked to the dresser without putting on a pair of boxers from his bedside drawer. Carefully plucking the note, red eyes looked down at the neat handwriting. There was a phone number along with a little heart on the bottom, ‘princess’ written on the bottom.

No doubt as to who it was.

And hey it was two in the afternoon so you had to be up, right?

The ‘three day’ rule also be damned.

He was going to call you right away.

Rin would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a little nervous when he called the number written down. But his confidence rose back up again when his call was answered and greeted, “Hey Daddy.”

You must have been alone to say that so confidently.

“Hey princess.” he greeted back.

“Well… it’s (Name) actually. Nice as ‘princess’ is, I think that should be saved for special occasions.” you chuckled from your end of the line.

“Alright then, if we’re doing this then I’m Rin.”

And thus, an twenty minutes later you two were meeting at a little coffee shop to properly get to know each other. Surprisingly you had showed up still wearing the dress from last night, your hair smoothed down as best as you could do and a little wobbly on your feet. Apparently when Rin had woken up, you had only left just a few minutes before him and dressed yourself to go home. But getting the call from Rin, there was no chance for you to change whereas Rin was already at home and able to wear whatever he could.

But Rin’s grin never let up as he shared his first cup of coffee with you, admiring you in that little black dress.


End file.
